A Provoked Beast
by Foundtoarvvie
Summary: Ever since his creature power suit malfunctioned with the Tasmanian Devils, Chris felt that there was an animal in him waiting to be released.
1. Prologue

**A Provoked Beast**

It had been a week since Chris' creature power suit malfunction when he and his brother, Martin, were with the Tasmanian Devils. During that event, the whole crew went haywire, especially Chris. His inability to resist his creature power instincts and temptations nearly got himself in more trouble than he bargained for. But presently, all was calm and peaceful like that whole thing didn't even happen. One Wild Kratt crew member didn't think it was over that easily.

Chris thought that even though Aviva, the team's inventor, deactivated his suit- a part of him still feels apart of the Tasmanian Devil suit, even if not wearing it. When he first transformed, the first thought that came through his mind was the strong feeling he was receiving. The strong sense of smell, the instinct to go hunt, and the part that Chris liked the most was the power. Sure with all his other suits that he tried with his brother had the same effect, but he felt a strange connection, a strange pleasure with the glitch and actually transforming into the animal.

Of course he would never admit that to his team members or even Martin for that matter, because they might think he is crazy to be actually attached with the malfunction. So he kept it a secret. He wished he could become a T-Devil again, but Aviva never made a creature power disc for it. Chris doesn't know why because it would be a great asset to his collection as well. He loved being a T-Devil for that time being but still without his create power suit, he could still feel the animal in him waiting to come out.

And that time will be closer than Chris thinks.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright and sunny morning. The cool breeze spreading across the afrcian savanna as the sun's bright warming rays settles on a large turtle shaped ship. Though the people inside are sound asleep, not wanting to start a new day. Though two other people have second thoughts, as they quietly maneuver around the Tortuga in search of what seem like supllies. After a few minutes of searching then building, they put their invention to the test. With a slight push with a bowling ball, their invention immediately started working perfectly into startling the sound sleepers with a bucket of cold water.

"AAAAHH!" The crew members of the Tortuga woke up screaming to the cold water. As for the other two, they were laughing.

"What are you two doing! It's eight in the morning!" The inventor of the team, Aviva, exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"Well it's time to start a new day!" The trouble maker said. He had blond hair wearing a blue jacket with tan tahiki shorts.

"Martin's right! We're in the African Savanna, we still need to explore more creatures there," a man said. Unlike his older brother, he had brown hair with a green jacket with tan tahiki shorts.

"Yeah well I need my beauty sleep," Jimmy, the Torguta's pilot, said while falling back to sleep and ignoring how drenched he is in water.

"Well since most of us are up, we should start figuring out what to look for next," Koki said with tiredness still in her voice. The crew of the Wild Kratts, except for Jimmy, moved towards the large computer screen which showed different types of animals that lived in their area. "So what animals should we check out?"

"I think we should check out the Jackal, their type of canine that is related to dogs, coyotes, foxes and wolves," Chris, the younger brother of Martin, said in amazement.

"Nah, I think we should have a creature adventure with the Waterbuck, the large and robust antelopes," Martin argued matter-of-factly.

"Jackal."

"Waterbuck."

"Jackal!"

"WATERBUCK!"

"JACKAL-!"

"Okay okay, that's enough you two!" Aviva scolded, "I think we should have a creature adventure with the Jackal. They look cute!"

"I'm with Aviva. Sorry Martin," Koki apologized.

"It's okay, we can have fun with them next time. I'm also wondering what hidden creature powers the Jackal has," the swimming brother sighed.

"See, told you bro! Now let's go creature adventuring!" the climbing brother exclaimed excitedly. The Kratt brothers both raced to the garage to grab their gear and hop into the cretera. After they were ready, they drove off looking for their creature.

**Elsewhere**

In a black jet, a man with gelled black hair with a black turtle neck with grey pants sat in a chair in the control room of the plane, with robots surrounding him.

"Alright Zachbots, my profits are going nowhere as my perfect invention has no animals to operate them with," Zach spoke to his robots as if they were listening. "One invention of mine in particular was the security mechs from when I used the Tasmanian Devil thingies."

"Those Wild Rats always ruin my new plans everytime I go after a new animal! I need a new plan," Zach spoke then went quiet. After a few moments, the inventor came up with an idea.

"Ah ha! All I have to do is redo my old invention with better mechanics so the T-Devils won't escape. The Wild Rats won't know what hit them! Zachbot," Zach called with the robot beeping in response. "Locate me the Wild Rats, we wouldn't want them too close for my plan to work."

As told to do so, the Zachbot went to check the Tortuga's coordinates then came back with the results. He gave the printed paper to Zach then took a step back.

"Let's see… ah, their in the African Savanna. Perfect! Their at least, uh… a lot of miles away!" Zach exclaimed victoriously. " Watch out Tasmanian Devils, Zach Varmitech is coming for take two! Zachbots, set course to Tasmania. Hahahaha!"

**Back with the Brothers **

The Kratt brothers were quiet through their ride, each looking out for the animal. Martin was driving the creterra while Chris was on look out, though the swimming brother was not only focusing on the road but on his younger brother as well. To be truthful, he was still a little worried about the Tasmanian Devil malfunction and the effect towards Chris though he kept it a secret from the others. It was probably nothing but Martin knew his older brother instinct very well. So while still facing forward, he decided to break the silence with a question that has been bugging him the whole week. " You okay Chris?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay. Since that whole incident, you've been a little… off," Martin explained now facing his brother as he put the cretera to a stop.

"Oh. I'm fine, totally," Chris lied. In all honesty, he didn't know how he felt. He wanted to be okay and normal, but after the malfunction he just wanted to be a T-Devil again. Martin, though, caught the lie and pushed further.

"You're lying to me. Now this has to be important because my baby brother doesn't lie. You know you can tell me anything right? I just want to know how you feel just so I can help. Is that okay?"

Chris nodded.

"So will you tell me?" Martin asked hopefully. In a defeated sigh, the climbing brother nodded his head.

"I don't know," Chris muttered. Martin couldn't hear what he said because he said it that low.

"What?" Martin asked, leaning closer. Chris' patience was wearing thin, something that usually never happened unless he was really stumped.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" Chris yelled now facing his brother. Martin had to lean back, startled by his younger brother's outburst. Chris sighed apologetically and a little stunned himself.

"Sorry. I meant I don't know if I'm okay," Chris said defeatedly.

"What do you mean?" Martin asked confused.

"I mean is that ever since that malfunction with my creature power suit, all I wanted was to turn back into the Tasmanian Devil. It's like a desire to become an animal… and never turn back." Martin was stunned, to say the least. He didn't know what to say. Here, his baby brother wants to become a T-Devil and never wants to be human again. What could he say! 'Oh it's okay. It's perfectly normal to want to be a creature for the rest of your life.'

"The thing is, there's also like a feeling that the animal I changed to, is still a part of me and it's just waiting to be released so then I can transform again," Chris continued.

"Without your CPS?"

Chris nodded.

"Well, um, I don't approve that you should become a T-Devil for the rest of your life, but what do you want?" Martin asked.

"I want to become the Tasmanian Devil."

"Well, I know that Aviva didn't make a T-Devil suit so that's not going to work. We could at least go to Tasmania and see T-Bone and the rest to figure out what to do next. But like I said, I'm not letting you become a T-Devil forever, got it?" Martin warned the last sentence.

"Got it! Could you not tell the rest of how I'm feeling? I don't need them worrying for me."

Martin nodded.

So when can we go?" Chris asked a little excitedly. Martin laughed at his brothers impatient attitude.

"How about after this creature adventure then we could convince the crew to head to visit T- Bone?" Martin suggested starting up the jeep.

"Perfect. Now let's find some Jackal!" Chris exclaimed raising his fist into the air, to prove his point. "Oh, and Martin?"

Martin turned to face his brother.

"Thanks."

**To be continued… **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**With Zach**

"Alright Zachbots, we'll use the old tracker that we used last time to track down those Tasmanian Devils," Zach informed from inside his jet, parked in a forest in Tasmania.

The Zachbots beeped in response.

"Okay. Now go split up to search the area better." The robots all started to shake as they were trying to pull themselves apart. Zach noticed this and immediately scolded his creations.

"No not literally! Just go and find them!" The robots beeped in response and hovered out of the jet, in search of their target. One by one, Zachbots started capturing the all the T- Devils and leaving nothing but rotten carcass meat and an empty forest. Unknown to them, the Wild Kratts crew were recording the disappearances of the animals. The Zachbots all started heading back to the jet with the creatures in hand. As they entered, Zach noticed that the mission was successful.

"I see that you captured them. Perfect! Now to start placing sales and you could but the animals into the security bots. This time, the Tasmanian Devils won't escape," Zach stated as he moved towards his computer. The robots did what they're told but beeped in confusion as to how their plan would not fail like the other time. Zach caught their drift and started explaining.

"You see, if I were to leave rotten food in front of them, the Tasmanian Devils would try to get it but this time, every time they try to break free from the robot, electric zapps will activate and shock them! Observe," Zach explained as he placed a rotten piece of pizza in front of the trapped Tasmanian Devils. The scavengers started attacking the red encasing around them but no matter how hard they tried, the bubble didn't pop and they were electrocuted in response. What Zach didn't know is that everytime the T-Devils tried to break their prison, the electricity they were shocked with was getting more powerful by the turn. The Zachbots beeped in understanding.

**Back with the Kratt Brothers**

While Zach was doing his evil deeds, Chris and Martin both finished their creature adventure as well as gaining a pair of Jackal power discs. Now, they were bidding farewell to their creature friends and headed towards the Tortuga in the cretara. Once they arrived, they were greeted by a worried Aviva and Koki.

"Guys! There's a problem in Tasmania!" Aviva yelled urgently.

"What? What happend?" Martin asked in worry. Aviva signaled the two brothers towards the computer Koki was working at. Once she saw they were there, she started explaining.

"Apparently, Zach is back in Tasmania. The Tasmanian Devils were disappearing and we also tracked Zach's jet there. Should we call him up?" Koki filled in. The brother nodded. Chris wanted to know why Zach would go after the T- Devils again. But all he knew was that since he wanted to be a Tasmanian Devil, if Zach hurt them then it's like basically him hurting his family. Chris was not going to let it pass. After a few short moments of Koki calling Zach, his image popped up on the large screen.

"What do you want Wild Rats?" Zach said, clearly annoyed. But the brothers were not having it.

"What did you do to the Tasmanian Devils Zach?" Martin spoke first.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Zach,don't you dare lie. Now tell us why you were capturing the T-Devils," Chris growled. All of the people present were taken back by Chris' tone, except for his brother. He too as the protectors of animals as they should be 'living free and in the wild', not with Zach. But he also knew how Chris was feeling, as feeling a T-devil inside of him.

"I still don't have anything here."

"Zach! Where are the animals!" Martin yelled, now irritated by Zach. Now Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy all took a step back away from the furious Kratt brothers.

"Oh fine. You got me. Well I'm starting up my security bot sales and I've already sold ten thousand worth! Oh and by the way, they won't be escaping the same way from last time. So if they try to, they get shocked with electricity. Here's an example." Zach walked over to the rotten piece of pizza from the earlier example and then walked over to T-Bone's robot and waved it in front of him. T- Bone tried to get it but yelped in pain as he sank to the bottom.

"T-BONE!" The brothers yelled in unison. They stared at their animal friend in horror but then it became unbearable rage.

"ZACH! IF YOU DARE HURT T-BONE AGAIN, WE SWEAR-" Chris screamed in pure rage but was cut off by Zach.

"You'll swear to do what? You Wild Rats are only a pest and can do nothing to me!" The inventor laughed evilly then hung up. The brothers were now only looking at a dark screen.

"Jimmy. Fly us to Tasmania as soon as possible," Martin ordered with anger still in his voice as he turned to the pilot who nodded in response. His brother, on the other hand, was too furious to speak and instead let out a bit of his emotions as he slammed his fist into the controls. Aviva and Koki flinched by the noise but didn't say anything. Martin turned to his younger brother and placed his hand on his shoulder. Chris turned to look at him in his face only to see an angered but determined face. The Kratt brothers nodded then headed towards the garage to start their planning. The only two left were the girls, but was soon joined by Jimmy who put the Tortuga on autopilot.

"I wonder what's gotten into those too," Aviva spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I mean they never acted like this before with the other times Zach captured animals," Koki soon followed.

"I never seen them this angry before," Jimmy spoke frightenedly. It was true, for all the years they have worked with the Kratt brothers, they never been that angry.

"You think it's because of Zach?"

"No, probably it's the Tasmanian Devils. But what about last time? It didn't happen before."

"I don't know but I don't like it."

"Neither do we." After a few quiet moments, a sound went off alerting the passengers that their destination had arrived. Jimmy went to the cockpit to land the Tortuga in a clear opening. Once they landed, Martin and Chris both came out of the garage with only their creature power suits on and a plan ready, as well as the coordinates to Zach's jet.

"Stay here, we'll handle this," Martin told the three crew members who nodded in response. Then the brothers left their teammates but unknown to them, Aviva set the fly cam to follow them and record what was happening. The whole walk was silent, even the creatures around them seemed to quiet down, as if watching the brothers curious to see what they were up to. As they reached Zach's jet, Martin and Chris ducked behind some bushes to scout the area. What was their plan?

To go in through force.

Chris spotted some Zachbots near the entrance of the jet. He signaled his older brother, who nodded, and then slowly made their way to the robots going unnoticed. They took out their weapons from their pockets and smacked the robots heads off. All that was left were two destroyed Zachbots and Chris, who was holding a wrench, and Martin, who was holding a hammer, both had angry looks on their faces. They nodded to each other then slowly made their way inside the jet. As they got inside, the were instantly trapped by Zachbots holding their arms.

"Well, look who decided to join the party," Zach said sarcastically. "I knew you were coming by the way. It was pretty obvious to be honest, you should at least come more prepared!"

"Where are they Zach?" Chris growled.

"Their right here!" Zach moved aside to show slightly weak Tasmanian Devils. The brothers were relieved to see them, until Martin caught something that didn't seem right.

"Wait a second- Where's T-Bone?!" Martin demanded looking back at Zach.

"Oh well apparently there was something wrong with the power to the electric shocks so-"

"WHERE IS HE ZACH?!" Martin cut him off. Only though Zak did not speak, instead he wore a mocking sympathetic expression as he moved aside to show a charred Tasmanian Devil pup.

"T-BONE!"

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"T-BONE!" The Kratt brothers yelled in unison. There was no remorse anymore, Chris growled animalistically and used his elbows to knock the Zachbots off balance then he used his wrench to slam their heads in, now leaving two broken robots beside him. Martin followed his brothers lead leaving the same with his robots. Zach stood back in fear and away from the brothers in green and blue. Though the Kratt brothers had their attention to the dead Tasmanian Devil. They both kneeled by T-Bone and closed their eyes, apologizing for not rescuing him in time. Chris noticed one of T-Bone's teeth was on the floor near him and picked it up. Martin watched his younger brother examine it: it was covered in a little blood with a bit of saliva on it. Chris remembered when he transformed into a T-Devil, one of them bit him on his creature power suit bottom. Making a final decision, he roughly stabbed his creature power suit with the tooth which started sparking in green lights. Martin watched in amazement how his brother transformed into a Tasmanian Devil with his creature power suit but with no disk.

Chris slowly got up and turned around to face Zach with now an army of security robots with Tasmanian Devils inside. The malfunctioned brother counted that there were only ten bots but there was only one of him. Then a blue flash came behind him then appeared his brother with a Tasmanian devil suit on, just like him.

Malfunctioned and monstrous.

"Let them go Zach," Martin growled.

"You wish. Security bots, attack!" Zach ordered. The robots quickly started moving forward but Chris and Martin were too fast and slashed every bot in sight. They freed the Tasmanian Devils but their mission wasn't complete. They slowly approached the inventor with drool coming out of their mouths and baring sharp teeth.

"G-get away from me!" Zach scooted back.

"You killed T-Bone," Martin growled fury in his eyes.

"You tortured the Tasmanian Devils," Chris gowled with the same amount of fury.

"You'll have to pay the price!" Martin yelled, activating his suit's teeth.

"WE WANT REVENGE!" Chris screamed, doing the same as his brother. As they were about to bite Zach and claw at him, they were stopped by unexpected voices.

"STOP!"

Chris and Martin turned around to see the horrified expressions of their teammates.

"Don't do this guys. This is a part of your malfunction. It's making you more aggressive than you really are," Avivva explained.

"You don't get it Aviva! He killed T-Bone! He needs to pay!" Chris barked.

"We know, but you're still the Wild Kratts and you do not get revenge. Only rescue animals and save the day," Koki soothed. Martin was having second thoughts on actually killing Zach, so he walked over to Aviva where she deactivated his suit.

All who was left was Chris.

"I don't care. He needs to pay for T-Bone!" Chris told them then turned back to Zach ready to bite but his brother's voice stopped him from doing so.

"You don't only want revenge, do you?"

"What?"

"You want something else and I know what it is. You want to feel the power."

Chris growled.

"You told me back in the createra in Africa that you felt, ever since the first malfunction, that you wanted to become the Tasmanian Devil again. That you felt that inside of you and it was wanting to get out, is this what this is?" Martin questioned. Chris turned around to face his older brother and deactivated his teeth.

"I warned you didn't I?"

"It doesn't have to end this way! Aviva can make you that creature power suit just for you!"

"It's not the same."

"How?"

"With the malfunction, I could actually feel what a T-Devil feels like, what they act like, how they live!" Chris told him exasperatedly.

"Please brother, I promised I would help you but we agreed that you cannot be a T-Devil forever. Come on, let Aviva deactivate you then she could start on the one Tasmanian Devil power disc," Martin pleaded. With a defeated sigh, Chris nodded his head. Aviva then deactivated his creature power suit then she hugged him with the other members of the Wild Kratts joining in. After the short shock, he returned it. Once they detached, they freed the Tasmanian Devils and buried T-Bone, also giving Zach a warning. As they were about to leave the jet, Chris stopped.

His crew members stopped and watched him curiously.

"What's up bro?" Martin asked.

"Oh, I just remembered something. Hold on," Chris told them with a smile. Something about his smile left a shiver down their spines. Chris turned around and started walking towards Zach, who was watching them leave, and with great force punched him in the face which sent him falling to the cold floor. The people in the jet were shocked by the Kratt brother. Chris, on the other hand, still had that unsettling smile on his face which turned to a wicked grin as he kneeled in front of the villian.

"Remember Zach, animals leave free and in the wild!" Chris reminded his enemy. His grin though then turned to an angry frown now baring his teeth as he leaned closer to Zach's ear.

"Or else I'll finish off what Martin stopped me to do," he growled in a low voice. Zack nodded his head vigorously. Satisfied with his work, he retracted from Zach with a smile on his face and turned to his teammates who had the same shocked expression.

"Let's go home guys. Can't wait for that creature power suit Aviva!" Chris told the team as he walked out.

"What did you tell him bro?" Martin laughed.

"Oh well, we are supposed to defend the animals so let's just say that Zach is stepping on very thin ice with me," Chris told him nonchalantly.

"Can I get on it too?"

"Definitely bro."

**The End**


End file.
